<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thigh Highs by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458365">Thigh Highs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Skephalo, femboy!Skeppy, love and acceptance, thigh highs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not for me.. For someone else &gt;.&gt;”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thigh Highs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If either of them are uncomfortable with this it will be taken down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Geppy..” Bad cooed sweetly, plopping down on the couch next to his boyfriend. He was holding something behind his back. “Bad..” Skeppy parroted.</p><p>Bad leaned in for a kiss, which Skeppy didn’t shy away from. “You’re acting sus.” Skeppy muttered when they parted, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Bad giggled, finally pulling out what he was holding. A small brown package. “For you, baby.” Bad told him, placing it in Skeppy’s lap.<br/>
“Go on. Open it,” Bad urged as Skeppy reluctantly picked at the edge of the tape.</p><p>Skeppy peered into the packaging, catching a glimpse of black with neon green Dream smiles printed on it. “Dream merch?” Skeppy mumbled, smiling. Anything he recieved from Bad was cherished.</p><p>Bad giggled again. “Not just any merch.”<br/>
Skeppy was confused before he pulled out the fabric, eyes raking the article of clothing before he finally realized. They were thigh-highs. Bad had gotten him thigh high socks.</p><p>Skeppy’s face heated up, warm blood rushing to his face. <em>How did Bad know he liked this stuff?</em> Bad twindled his thumbs. “I just thought you’d look pretty in them. If you don’t like ‘em you don’t ha-“</p><p>Skeppy cut him off. “I like them!” He blurted, his blush intensifying. “I like.. that kind of stuff.” He admitted. Bad grinned. “It suits you. You always look pretty, Skep.”</p><p>Skeppy smiled. A wave of confidence crashed down on him. “Be right back,” Skeppy chirped, grabbing the box and locking himself in his room.</p><p>A few minutes later he emerged, relishing the way Bad’s eyes lit up at the sight of him. It felt good, the way the fabric hugged his flesh, the way Bad’s eyes raked his frame.</p><p>Bad stood up, taking large steps towards him and scooped him up. “You look so cute!” Bad gushed. “I could just eat you.” Skeppy giggled. “You think?” Bad’s eyes wrinkled at the corners from his smile. “I don’t think, I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>